Experimenting With Death
by Balrog Slayer
Summary: Craig is a 14-year-old boy who is slightly different. His friends and he love to fight with swords and other mid-evil weapons. But when they are forced into battle against Uruk-Hai, will this training, along with a secret that he must discover, be enough
1. Many Years Of Torment

Disclaimer: Some of the Character's named do not belong to me but to J.R.R. Tolkien. As well as the star-gate belongs to the writers of the TV show Star-Gate SG-1. All of the names of the main Characters are made up by me accept Balin. Also please forgive my bad spelling; my spell check on the computer is no- good.  
  
Many Years Of Torment  
It was over. There was no hope for the free people of Middle earth. They had defeated Sauron and the forces of Mordor along with Saruman and the forces of Isengard. But this was the Fourth age. The prophecy that one would come to lead the Uruk-Hai to victory had come true and now the men were slaves to there will. The Dwarves were hunted wherever they were found and Ents were burned. Aragorn and Arwen had long since deceased at le good old age of one hundred and four. Orcs, slaves to new masers now fought along side the Uruk-Hai. Rumour was that the Southrons had brought up a new Dark Lord of unthinkable power. The free people could not look to the Elves for they had all since passed into the west. With them had gone the Istari.  
  
There was yet a secret, an extremely well kept secret, and an experiment. There had only ever been six who had known of it. They were Gandalf, Elrond, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, and Gith, son of Gimli. Gith had been chosen by the others to keep this secret for the time when it would be needed. Gith the only one with the power to save Middle Earth.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Craig was not your average grade nine boy. He was not popular by choice. He, unlike most, was a good friend with his sister Chantal. Their best friends were siblings and friends with each other as well. Their best friends were named Anne and Andrew. They were different, yet the same. They were normal and yet they were different.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Gith sat in the cave with his two brothers, Gloith, the youngest and Balin named after their uncle Balin Lord of Moria. They hid in watchtower of the lonely Mountain. The lonely mountain was the only place left, defended by the Dwarves. The three Brothers all had bounty's on their heads. In fact all Dwarves had a bounty on its head but since they fought so openly against the enemy.  
  
A crow took off on the crest of the hill. It was probably just another small band of bounty hunting Orcs or Uruk-Hai with orders to kill them.  
  
They got their axes and prepared themselves. There were seven Orcs coming up with swards. One of them had a spear to so the figured that he must have been the leader. They sat under the wall of the watch mans hut gripping throwing axes and normal battle-axes.  
  
On a signal from Gith they jumped up throwing a throwing axes each and leaping forward with axes raised. Two Orcs fell dead. One Orc fell dead form Gloith's axe in the head and the other from Gith's. Balin's throwing axe the helm of one and knocked it out shattering its helm. Balin reached them first plunging the blade of his axe through the first Orc's chest and jumping back as the second swung his sward. Balin dove back into the fight as Gloith killed the Orc that had swung at Balin. Gith ran around to the back so that the Orcs could not escape. The Orc that had been hit by Balin's throwing axe got up, staggered one wavering step and fell dead. The two remaining Orcs turned to run but Gith's axe caught one with the blade and the other on the shaft cloths lining it. As it struggled to get up Balin's other throwing axe struck and Gith's battle-axe struck killing it instantly.  
  
"The time has come. We must leave. The experiment must be proven true or false." "What experiment?" asked both the brothers in surprise. All three of them stopped retrieving their weapons to talk. "It's a great secret, you will be the seventh and eighth people to know about it. Well actually that is not quite true, you will be the seventh and eighth people to know about it that are not part of it. You see we knew that when the elves left that there would be total panic in the world. So there was a secret counsel held. The counsel decided that we needed someone to lead the free people. Two from each race were sent. One of them was male and one of them was female. They needed to be young so that they could adjust and strong to endure pain. We asked the youth, princes and princesses of each race. They all agreed readily. They would be sent to another planet. Sent through the star-gate, a gate between worlds. They would be sent to the Tarri. To earth. They were young between the ages of twelve and sixteen. We placed them under a power. The power was so that no matter how old the got, when they retuned they would still be the age that they were when they left but yet they would keep the knowledge. The experiment was to see if they would adapt from pain. They chose how much they wanted to take. They were still almost blind, almost deaf; they weighed 10 times more than before. Worst of all they would take 10 times as much physical, emotional, and mental pain. Their names were: Lord Falderon and lady Niconiel son and daughter of Gildor Inglorian for the Elves. For the Istari would go Galdar the Grey, and Metéole the Grey (both of them were "the Grey") son and daughter of Gandalf. Those four were good friends. The Elves were siblings and so were the Istari. For the men went Derathorn son of Aragorn, and Féwen daughter of Éowen. For us went Swailin and Dwelan son and daughter of Dwailin.  
  
"So how do we find them and take the pain away?" asked Balin.  
  
"We have to go through the land of the Southrons and of the Easterlings to find the star-gate. It will be guarded by several Elves in a secret cave in the Iron Mountains. There is a shield there so that no weapons will work besides mid-evil weapons. That is why no races can attack from space. The shield also disables all mechanical devices. So then we dial up earth on the star-gate and search in Toronto, Canada for them. The names they will be using are Craig and Chantal, Andrew and Anne. Those are the Istari and the Elves. The men are Nadia and Michael, and the Dwarves are Dave and Sarah. So all we do is go tell them, and bring them back. Once they reach the other side of the Star-Gate, our side, they will be back to their original age, all the pain will leave and they will remember everything. They should be of super power and strength and therefore will hopefully be able to restore Middle Earth. There is only one problems once we get there: they will not remember who they are 'till we return to Middle Earth unless they are changed into their true forms. That is possible for we enabled them to place power in themselves to do so if in dire need," Gith finished.  
  
"It's not going to be just a simple matter of going through the land of the Southrons and of the Easterlings, and finding a cave in the Iron Mountains," said Gloith. The Southrons, as we all know, have set up a new Dark Lord, by the name of Manifen. To add to all our problems our spies say that the Easterlings and the Pirates of the North have set up a Dark Lord each as well. It would be like if Frodo had had to go through two Mordors, but worse, find the Dark Lord's tower and put it in a crack under the Dark Lord's throne!!! The Iron Mountains are full of caves and tunnels besides, it's the Enemy's stronghold if our spies are correct! Its an impossible task!"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"We're in," they said together.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Andrew was unique. He was actually only unique to most. With Craig he was like a clone. It was as if they were Identical twins separated at birth. They both played alto sax. They both liked the same movies, and music. They both liked mid-evil weapons and were good archers, spearmen, swards men, and Shang fighters. They were also good staff and glaive handlers. They were tall, (Craig more so for he was a year older.) They both were skinny. They were defiantly the perfect description of "Two Of A Kind." They were matched in weapons and sports, and together on a team were next to unbeatable to all the many troubles they faced. 


	2. A Strange Warning

A Strange Warning  
Gith sat on Bill The Second, Sam's old pony's son. The three brothers sat on ponies in the main entrance to the Lonely Mountain. They had loaded their ponies with food and supplies and their axes were out and ready at need. They were ready to set out. Turning to wave good-bye to the others, the short sturdy brothers set out for their first destination. They would go to the sea of Rhûn and go through the hills there to a cave that was a huge fortress of the Dwarves. Only the Dwarves knew of it for it was a long kept secret where Dwarves still hid from Uruk-Hai. From there they would head south through Mordor and to the sea of Nûmen. Then south and east through the land of the Easterlings and the Shouthrons they would go.  
  
They followed the river running to the edges of Mirkwood that day. They did not stop for night that day for ever since the Elves left it Mirkwood had become evil again. Now infested with giant Spiders and monsters of all sorts it was peerless. They did not stop the next day either. No, they did not stop until they reached the far side on the third night.  
  
It was raining and they could not get their tinder to light, so they just sat in a small hole beneath a fallen tree. It was shelter from the rain but it was still very cold! They took two-hour watches. Two of them would sleep and one would be a look out.  
  
Near the middle of the night a group of a hundred armed Orcs marched passed. They were on a mission to re-concur the Shire after a rebellion last week had killed most of the Orcs for miles around. The Orcs did not see the Dwarves hiding there gripping their axes, ready at the slightest hint of their detection.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Chantal, like Anne, was more into books rather than into swords, and was often found in her room with Anne reading or studying. Still, not to say that they could not fight. No indeed, for in fact they were quite accomplished warriors. They were good with swords and archery, but they preferred staves and glaives. They were different from most. They, like Andrew and Craig, had a very strong will power and were wise and kind hearted. They all knew the dangers of this world and therefore were seldom seen away from the company of the other three and were never alone.  
  
? ? ?  
  
The company of Orcs passed swiftly and without any knowledge of the dwarves. The rest of the night passed slowly and without any other dangers. In the morning the Dwarves got up cramped and wet. They went to find their hobbled ponies.  
  
By nightfall they were a third of the way to their first destination and halfway to the Carnen. They kept watches that night but saw nothing.  
  
In fact they were at the place in the Carnen where it turns about ninety degrees before they saw anyone. They were passing a small farm and from inside there was a scream. Jumping off their ponies they ran to the door. It had been broken down. They bolted in and found themselves face to face with six Uruk-Hai looking for a taste of man flesh.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Chantal grabbed her bow and her staff as she left to go spar with Anne at the park. "Bye, Craig, bye, Andrew. Going to the park, be back soon." She called out as she left. "Bye they echoed as Craig swung his sword at Andrew's head. Andrew blocked in time to save his head from a big goose egg. They did not use real swords because they could not afford them, but the sturdy sticks that they used were good enough for now. Andrew swung and Craig got his sward up at the last second. Andrew's sward pushed Craig's sward back so Craig had to swing hard and fast at Andrew's chest to avoid being hit. Seeing the chance Andrew took a stronger swing, putting all of his weight into it. The swards collided in the centre with enough force that they snapped off a foot from the top of both and sent splinters flying everywhere. Both boys fell back laughing. The swards were not their best, those they saved for real situations that they would need one. "Let's do archery now said Craig, my arms are getting tired and I could use a slower sport now." Said Craig. "Good idea," said Andrew.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Gloith jumped back as the first Uruk-Hai swung an axe. He swung and sliced off another Uruk-Hai's head. Its head flew across the room and broke an arrow that another had just strung onto a bow. Balin throw his throwing axe killing the Uruk-Hai with the axe. Gith throw his throwing axe chopping a new arrow that had been placed on the bow. Then he charged the fourth Uruk-Hai and started to fight with it. He blocked a hard blow to his legs. Spinning around he slammed the butt of his axe into the back of its nee sending it crashing to the floor. Balin meanwhile throw his other throwing axe at the bow of the Uruk-Hai shattering it as it was drawn back. The surprised Uruk-Hai then drew a sword and charged Balin. Gith was getting into trouble because the Uruk-Hai feel pain much less and are incredibly strong. Gith was thrown to the floor for the second time and had just enough time to roll out of the way of the Uruk-Hai's sword. He jumped back to his feet and ducked another slash. Gloith was beating back the Uruk-Hai he was facing and had backed it into a corner. Balin glanced back momentarily and saw the charging Uruk-Hai. He dove sideways knocking over a couch he hit as the former bowman stabbed his sward at where Balin had been. The sward plunged into Balin's opponent as Balin got to his feet. Gith sidestepped as he swung low to add his weight to his swing and at the same moment the Uruk-Hai stabbed. The Uruk-Hai cut part way into Gith's arm with his sward but lost his right foot to Gith's swing. The both fell to the floor crying out in pain as Gloith struck the final blow to his adversary. Seeing his wounded brother he rushed to his brother's side, and dispatched the Uruk-Hai. He paused before joining Balin against the last Uruk-Hai. "Just relax brother, you'll be fine." He turned and with Balin overpowered the final Uruk-Hai.  
  
They looked up at the people that they had just saved. It was a family of four. They looked to be between the ages of fourteen and thirty- five.  
  
They mother looked to be the age of thirty. She was tall, tin, and had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown. Gloith thought that she looked as if she had some Numenor heritage. She wore a long blue dress that went down to the floor. She had a scared expression on her face and she looked as if she was not exactly sure what had just happened.  
  
The father was taller that the mother and looked to be the age of thirty-five. He was not thin but he was not fat. He was muscular and looked as if he was Rohirim. He had curly blond hair and that went to his ears. He had light blue eyes. He wore black trousers and a red shirt. In his hand was a bloody sward and the dwarves saw two more, dead Uruk-Hai. His shirt was stained with the blood of the two Uruk-Hai.  
  
His youngest daughter was about fourteen years old. She was slightly shorter than her mother and had her mother's hair with her father's eyes. She wore a red skirt and a white blouse. She looked a little scared and very confused.  
  
Her older sister was about two years older than her and it showed in her curves and hips. She had her father's hair but she did not have brown eyes. Her eyes were sea green. She was in between her two parents in height. She wore a long blue dress like her mother's.  
  
"Thank you," said the father. "Will you stay and rest while your companion heals? It's the least we can do to repay you."  
  
"Certainly," said Balin, still breathing heavily from the fight.  
  
? ? ?  
  
"Something's up!" said Craig. "I feel it in the air, something's not right." "Ya, I feel it two," said Andrew. "Where are the girls?" "They're at the park, sparring." "Oh ya, let's go."  
  
? ? ?  
  
It had been a week since the fight and Gith could use his arm again. The only two problems that they now faced were what to do with the humans when they left and the events of two days ago. That day two more Uruk-Hai had come. The Uruk-Hai had heard the dwarves speaking to each other about the experiment and had gone to get help. The dwarves heard their horses neighing and had run outside. They had seen the Uruk-Hai running and had thrown axes. Gith's axe hit but the others fell short. Now the Enemy knew of the experiment! They now had to press for time. If the enemy got there first than there would be no hope for middle earth. The dwarves now sat in their room speaking of the second problem.  
  
"We can't just leave them," said Gith. "Another band of Uruk-Hai will just come for them." "Well what do you think we should or can do?" asked Gloith. "The caves," replied Balin. "The Caves in the hills of Rhûn by the sea. There they will be safe with our cousins, besides we're headed there anyways." "Right," the brothers agreed.  
  
? ? ?  
  
"Grab your sward and your bow, come on let's go!" Craig practically yelled as Andrew and him ran out of the garage with their best swards and bows in hand, quivers on their backs. Craig had a spear and Andrew had two javelins under their arms.  
  
They ran down the road at full speed as they put on the bows ands stuck their swards in their belts. As they ran they saw every pair of eyes that they passed starring right at them. They didn't care, they didn't even look, they just kept on sprinting. They rounded the corner and ran up the slope, around the next corner and up to the top of the hill. Then down a short but steep hill and around and up again. By now they both had stabbing pains in their sides but they refused to stop when their sisters could be in danger. Forcing themselves to press on through the pain they sprinted around the last corner and into the park. They ran up the path and dove around the hedge. They were to late! There on the soft grass of the park lay their sisters dead and surrounded by Uruk-Hai! 


	3. The Treachery Of The Sea And A False War...

The treachery of the sea and a false warning  
  
"Nooooo!" cried Craig and Andrew at the same time jumping out of their sleeping bags. Their heads collided as they rose. They were both covered in sweat. "Ow," they said together as they sat back down. "Why'd you wake up? Wow this is weird!" they continued together. They were having a sleepover in Andrew's basement. "Oh, good it was only a dream," said Craig. "Ya, I know what you mean," there was a pause. "Wait, you just had the same dream?" "What, with them dead." ".And all the Uruk-Hai around them!" finished Andrew. "Freaky, we just had the same dream at the same time." "It must be some sort of sing or something," said Andrew.  
  
? ? ?  
  
"There they are," said Gloith who was leading the way. "We'll be safe in those hills by night fall."  
  
The group approached the dark hills slowly. It was a gloomy day. There were low grey clouds and the hills loomed slowly and menacingly up.  
  
An hour later they had reached the centre of the hills. There was a spring exiting from a small cave there. The back of the cave would move back if you say Galad, the elvish word for light. That was one of the two entrances of the dwarves cave.  
  
They got there late. They found the cave and brought their horses to the stables. Then they went to the great city and to the hall of the king under the hills. He was Cobber, son of Boffer.  
  
? ? ?  
  
"That was really scary, we are not letting those girls out of our sight." Announced Andrew "Ya," agreed Craig. There was a pause. "But that was also really strange. I mean with the ." his voice trailed off. The boys were in the basement playing Nintendo. "Like, I never." Craig tried to continue, "I always." there was another pause. "I always thought that something was wrong, and that I didn't belong here. As if I was from somewhere else, but I never thought. do you think we could be from Middle Earth? Do you think that the books could be more than just stories?" he asked quietly. "It's possible, and I always felt the same way that you do. In any case, the girls are in danger of some sort so keep a sword or a staff handy," replied Andrew.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Two weeks had passed. They had gotten more food and supplies, they had rested and their axes had been fixed. They were leaving for the next leg of their journey today. They said goodbye to the humans. The next part of their journey would lead them through the sea and through the land of the Easterlings. The trip through the sea would relieve them of passing the Southrons and their dark lord.  
  
They left by the other entrance. It was seldom used because it had a very large boulder on it witch required four dwarves to move. The entrance was an island a mile away from the main land.  
  
The dwarves got out and found a raft waiting for them on a beach. They got on and set sail.  
  
? ? ?  
  
"Hey Andrew, lets go swimming this afternoon." Said Craig. "Ya, that'll be fun, but we'll have to stop by my place and get my stuff."  
  
Two hours had passed and they were at Craig's house. The next swim was in thirty minutes. "Do you need money?" asked Craig. "No, I'm good," said Andrew. "Ok, let's g. what's this?" asked Craig as he opened a note on the door.  
  
It read: Gone to the park with Anne, Took my sward to spare. Be back in an hour or so. Chanty  
  
"CRAP!" yelled Andrew, "this could be it!!!" "Let's go," yelled Craig grabbing his bag and running out the door, Andrew at his heals.  
  
? ? ?  
  
"Looks like it's going to be another cloudy day," said Gloith. They had been on the raft for three uneventful days all cloudy and getting and getting darker every day. The clouds were dark grey and there was a considerable wind. "We'll be passing over the deepest part of the sea tonight, then we'll have at least four days to the Island and then a day to the mainland." He continued.  
  
The day passed slowly and the only change was in the dwarf's position, the size of the waves and the fact that the clouds got darker.  
  
By nightfall they new that they would not know when morning came if it kept getting darker like this.  
  
THUMP, WACK!!!  
  
Three hours had passed since Balin sailed and Gloith was now getting Gith up to sail the raft while the others slept.  
  
"What's happening?" questioned Balin getting up with a worried look on his face. All three of the dwarves were worried. It started to drizzle. They rose to the crest of a wave and fell swiftly down the other side. The dwarves stood facing out looking for the cause of the banging. "Anything?" whispered Gith. "Nothing," was the response. They rose another wave. "There a." Gloith's Exclamation was drowned out by a piercing scream. It came from the long thin body of a thirty-foot sea serpent. The serpent charged the small distance that separated them.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
It's tail struck the raft as it tried to knock one or more of the dwarves into the water. 


	4. Second and Third Warning

Second And Third Warning  
  
The rain started to poor down and there was a clap of thunder. The snake persisted in knocking the raft this way and that.  
  
The thunder was getting closer and more frequent. They slowly got to the top of a wave and were shot down the other side by the snake. Screaming again and louder it shot after them. Leaping into the air it hovered for a moment wriggling in mid air and then screaming it fell back to the sea beside the dwarves.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Thunder echoed into the night. There was no sing of the serpent. The dwarves braced themselves for a big impact. They climbed another wave.  
  
All of a sudden from right in front of them towered the serpent, screaming as if it had just been stabbed.  
  
BOOOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
The serpent fell dead from the lightning and the dwarves fell motionless to the raft.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Craig and Andrew ran towards the park where their sisters were sparing, still carrying their backpacks with everything in them. They turned the first corner at full speed, charging up the hill and down and around the next corner. "I hope that we are not to late!" yelled Andrew as they ran down the last street and along the path to the park.  
  
Craig tried to jump the small fence, but in his hurry he tripped and flew headfirst into the ground. Andrew landed in the field beside him. Looking up Craig saw the girls going at it with staffs. "Maybe we were wrong," said Andrew as he helped Craig up. "Ya, I guess so," said Craig and they turned after saying hi to the Girls and left for the pool.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Gith lay where he was with his eyes closed. He was not moving. Gith in fact had no idea where he was. He had a splitting headache. The only thing that he knew was that it was night because there was no light. He could only hear waves washing on a shore, a rocky shore. He felt himself being raised and put down with the waves. Then everything went blank.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Craig and Andrew walked in after their swim. Chantal and Anne were there talking. "Hey girls," said the boys together. "Hello," "Want something to eat," said Anne eyeing Craig. She grabbed some cookies and handed them to the boys. "How's your head Craig," she said with concern in her eyes. "It's fine thanks," he said. "You sure?" "Ya, I'm fine," said Craig, but in truth his head still hurt where it had hit the ground. "It's coming," said Chantal. "What," said Anne. "What," said Craig. "What," said Andrew. "It's coming," repeated Chantal. "What is?" inquired Andrew. "I don't know," said Chantal, "it, something." Craig looked at Andrew. Andrew looked at Craig. They both had startled looks on their faces. Craig motioned with his eyes to go into the other room to talk. They went up to Andrew's room.  
  
"I hope Craig's alright," said Anne after they herd the door close. "It's so obvious that you like him, why don't you say something," said Chantal. "I don't know, maybe It'll just happen." Replied Anne.  
  
"Wow!" Craig exclaimed trying to keep his voice down but failing miserably. "Shhhh! Don't let them hear you!" whispered Andrew excitedly. "Oups," whispered Craig, "but I never realised how gorgeous your sister is," Craig finished. "Wow," he repeated. "You like my sister!" Andrew burst out laughing. "Ok, that's the funniest thing that I ever herd! Ok, but seriously, what do you make of what Chantal said?" he continued. "Curious," said Craig, "very curious."  
  
? ? ?  
  
Gloith opened his eyes. The sky was clear the sun was warm. He was cold, he was wet to. "Gloith," Balin's voice came from behind him. Balin walked up. "Can you stand?" "I'll try," said Gloith. His brother helped him to sit up. "Oh, my head is throbbing, and I'm so dizzy." He said. He pulled himself up and his brother steadied him. "Balin," he said, "I'm going to pass out again." He collapsed. Balin lowered him to the sand. He was still breathing so Balin went back to carrying the supplies up the hill to a rocky cliff he had found.  
  
? ? ?  
  
A month had passed since the day of the warnings. The boys now were speaking of the events in secret. They were in Craig's room with the radio on so that no one could hear them. They discussed the vision. Craig had just said that there had been no real instinct to go that day. "I mean, we just went on impulse because of the note, right?" He was cut short by the radio.  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news Bulletin." It Crackled. "The United States Of America is in crisis. The president has informed the media that their most top-secret facility has been infiltrated. He said that they have a "Star-Gate" or a gate between planets. Up 'till now everything has been fine, but yesterday at exactly ten o'clock PM an alien race got through security. They are Uruk-Hai and some men with a Giant Elephant from "Middle Earth." The defence minister says that all is being done to stop them. He said that if you encounter them, just stay out of their way and they will leave you until their mission is complete. Do not get in their way, for they will stop at nothing 'till they have their prize. Their mission was to fine and kill 8 people sent here for protection and as an experiment. These enemies will stop at nothing 'till they destroy the last Elves, Istari, Dwarves, and Men of Middle Earth. We have been told that there is on of each sex from those races. If you have any information please call this station or the United States Government. There will be a generous reward for the finding of the enemies or of the Allies. We'll be right back after this message with more information." The radio crackled as Craig turned it off.  
  
"Wow, did you hear that? That was like the third warning." Commented Andrew. "Ya, we could be some of those people!" exclaimed Craig. "Well lets not say anything until we have proof." Finished Andrew.  
  
? ? ?  
  
Gloith opened his eyes again. A day had passed; his head had ceased to throb. Slowly he got up. He looked around. The raft was up on the beach. All the supplies were gone from it. In front of him was the endless sea. Behind him was a steep hill covered in trees. To his left he saw all the supplies under a roof made of rope, leaves from the trees, and sticks. They were propped up on two boulders. He walked over to a fire just outside where his brothers sat. "Where are we?" He asked. "Somewhere on the far south side of the island, we're way off course," was the reply.  
Author's note: Ya, I need a beta reader so if you want to be one for me than please e-mail me Falderon@hotmail.com and don't worry, it gets good in two chapters. Hope you like it. 


	5. The Island

The Island  
  
The dwarves stayed in the shelter they had made for that night. They did not leave any watches for there were no enemies on the island. They just built a fire in the entrance so that no animals would come. They then took a long needed rest. They slept heavily without dreams.  
  
They woke all around the same time. Their fire had almost gone out so they just left it. For breakfast the brothers had cram. It was a grey food that did not taste good but left enough energy for a long day. Then they sat, drinking dwarvish tea and decided what they would do that day.  
  
"We have a long trip around this island and then we still have the trip to the main land. We should sail some today." Said Balin  
  
"Let's pack now, and then we should see how much time we have," said Gith.  
  
It took three hours to pack everything. By that time the sun was in the height of its climb. The dwarves decided that they should take a good long rest. They escaped the heat for an hour under their cliff and in the trees some.  
  
After that they decided that it would be best to chop a large supply of firewood. That way if they can land after they get to the other side of the beach they will be able to make a fire. They would not have to go, in the dark, and chop some for the night. Chopping wood took an hour and a half. They cut down one big tree and cut it into peaces.  
  
They went to the raft and piled the wood on. It did not all fit. They tied what was left of the wood to the back of the raft. Then they set sail. They traveled on the wood covered raft as close as they could safely come to the shore. This was so that they could pull in as soon as it got dark. There was not much wind today so they moved very slowly. The raft crept slowly into the night. By the time the brothers realised that it was dark they were an hours sail at the speed that they had traveled that day. They turned the raft and got off on the beach. They took the driest of the wood that had been pulled behind them.  
  
The fire lit easily and within twenty minutes later they had a nice big fire. By the time an hour had passed the flames were dancing eight feet in the air. They had to keep at least five feet away from the fire at all times.  
  
On the raft the dwarves found a new box of supplies. Inside it they found a butchered pig. They put it over the fire to roast. When it was done they cut it and ate half. They left the rest on the sand by the fire for the next day. They went to bed.  
  
Up the hill behind the beach there were trees everywhere. The trees were so tangled that if you did not know the secret paths of the animals than you would be lost ten feet inside. As you get higher on the hill it gets steeper. About halfway up it turns into a rocky outcropping. Near the middle of this, on the top, is an overhang.  
  
Gith woke slowly and looked up at the moon. He wanted to see about what time it was. The moon was directly above the overhang. He turned over and looked out at the sea. Then he went to sleep.  
  
Even as Gith had watched the sea a huge Warg and its mate jumped to the overhang. They licked their black lips and smelled the roast pig again. Swiftly and skilfully the two Worgs leaped down the ledges of the cliff. As silently and as fast as they could they ran along their secret paths to the beach.  
  
At the edge of the trees they paused. They watched the camp. The only sound was the sound of the fire crackling. Now the fire burned the size of a regular fire. It lay unattended by the dwarves who lay fast asleep. The Worgs crept to the edge of the firelight. There they paused again.  
  
A minute passed, two minutes. Still they watched the unchanging camp. Then silently the larger of the two reached forward with his paw. He could not reach the meat. The dwarves were to close to the fire to get in. its opinion. The meat was closer. Suddenly from the shadows leapt the smaller one.  
  
Gith and Gloith jumped up to the sound of a long loud howl. They looked up on the ridge. They saw the two Worgs sitting there with the moon behind them. Balin was already awake and running to the raft for more wood. Gith and Gloith piled on what was left of the wood there. They stoked up the blaze and got more wood.  
  
The brothers tried to go back to sleep but could not. So they decided to pack before the Worgs came down. They grabbed their stuff and packed it all up. "They were here," said Balin. "The pig is gone, they were here." The brothers were dismayed to see this but they grabbed the rest and set out.  
  
There was a strong breeze. The raft reached the end of the beach in only six minutes. They were flying. They spent the whole day on the raft and could not find a spot to stop for the night. So they kept going taking turns sailing the raft so that they could sleep some to.  
  
The next two days passed much the same and with little change. They were making good progress around the island. By the end of the fourth day they were within a day of the main land.  
  
The brothers found a small cave and camped there that night. They still had all the wood so they piled it at the back and lit a fire. Then they took the wood and piled it in seven piles across the entrance to the cave. They ate and lit the guard fires at the entrance. They slept without worry that night.  
  
The next morning they left the fire wood and sailed across to the main land. It was dark by the time they got to the mainland. They took the sail from the raft, hid the raft and set out. 


	6. The Attack

The Attack  
  
"Andrew, I know that your cheating." Said Craig. "Fine, I'll stop," he replied secretly pulling four aces out of his sock. "He, are those Uruk-Hai and elephant people still looking for us?" he continued. "D-uh, they've been looking for over a week. I'm just surprised that they haven't found us yet. They have our names it shouldn't be hard. I'm also surprised that they have not been stopped. How long do you figure that we have 'till we get found?" said Craig picking up an ace to give him a full house. They were playing poker in Craig's house. "Not long! I'm getting a sick feeling that the vision will come true if we don't run NOW!" was Andrew's reply. "HOLY CRAPP!!!! So am I," shouted Craig chucking his cards on the floor and running downstairs.  
  
They grabbed their shoes and ran outside. They got their best swords from Craig's garage. As he ran out Craig grabbed a spear and Andrew grabbed two javelins. They ran down the street putting their swords in their belts. They saw no one as they turned off of Craig's street. Andrew spun his javelins to warm-up. Craig used his spear.  
  
Anne's staff was knocked from her hand. She dove to the ground and rolled sideways to avoid a swing mid high. She grabbed her sword and blocked. Then in one motion she rose and swung. Chantal ducked and dropped her sword. She grabbed Anne's staff witch lay some ways to her side. Anne frowned; this fight was not going her way. Blocking swiftly, she ran to Chantal's side. "Wait," she said suddenly. Chantal stopped in mid swing. "Look, the Uruk- Hai," said Anne. Chantal looked up. The head Uruk-Hai turned towards them. "They're coming this way," they yelled and grabbed their weapons.  
  
Craig dashed down the street swinging his spear. Andrew pulled up beside him. They rounded a corner. There was still no one. A car came around the corner behind them and squealed to a stop. Craig saw the driver pull out a cell phone to call 9-1-1. Craig ran harder.  
  
Anne and Chantal turned and ran to the hedge so that their backs would be guarded.  
  
Craig charged up the street and around a corner. They went up a hill and then down and around another corner. Andrew was in front now.  
  
Anne and Chantal dropped their swords and got in a good stands. They prepared themselves for the oncoming Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai where now two hundred meters away, and coming fast.  
  
Around the last corner Andrew and Craig ran. Andrew was in front still. They ran at a speed that even they did not know they could travel. They ran up the path of the park and along the hedge.  
  
The Uruk-Hai were closing swiftly with swords flashing. A hundred and fifty meters, a hundred, fifty, forty, thirty meters and still they came.  
  
As the Uruk-Hai reached twenty meters, the one thing that the girls did not expect happened. They slowed momentarily. A javelin flew by the girls. It struck one of the front Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai faltered but kept running and pulled the javelin out. A spear flew by the girls and killed another Uruk-Hai. The attacking Uruk-Hai split into two groups. One turned for the newcomers. Again a javelin flew by the girls and this time it sank deep in the Uruk-Hai that was injured. It fell dead.  
  
The girls turned in time to see their brothers go charge by to meet the attack. The second group of Uruk-Hai moved in behind to cut off all possible escape. The trap had been sprung.  
  
The girls turned and charged. They were several strides behind the boys. Whipping out their swords the boys met the front line head-on. The boys swung with all their strength. Craig caught one in the jaw and they herd a crack as the jaw was split. Andrew hit a sword sending it flying to the ground. The boys pressed forward to test their skill.  
  
The girls met the Uruk-Hai that moved in to replace the injured ones. The girls knocked them to the ground skilfully as they came. The Boys momentum was weakened and their charge stopped. The girls stopped beside them. Craig's sword was broken. They stood facing outwards. Uruk-Hai surrounded them as the others formed up again with swords up. 


	7. I would Die For You

I Would Die For You  
No one moved for a full second. It felt to the friends like it was an eternity.  
  
Slowly, snarling like animals, the Uruk-Hai started to advance. They stopped suddenly in mid stride. Craig didn't understand why, nether did the others. Another second passed. The Uruk-Hai were fidgeting uneasily now and slightly starting to backup. Craig felt his fingertips warming-up. He looked down. His hand was glowing red. So was Anne's. All of theirs were. The warmth spread quickly, and now their whole bodies were warm and glowing.  
  
There was a sudden radiant flash that knocked the Uruk-Hai to the ground. They rose again, but there were no longer four, young, weak, untrained, and unarmed teenagers in front of them. Now there were two fully armed, well-trained, strong, youthful elves and two equally qualified Istari. The Uruk-Hai watched stunned as these lords and ladies from Middle Earth leapt forward with Mithril swords flashing. These warriors were: Falderon and Niconiel of Mirkwood (Craig, and Chantal) and Galdar and Mitéol (Andrew and Anne).  
  
Falderon-Craig- was the first to reach the lings. With his long, two- handed sword he cut the head from a still stunned Uruk-Hai. Galdar-Andrew- was at his side stabbing and moving on. The Two pressed on for the strongest part of the Uruk-Hai army. The Girls leaped the other way towards the hedge. They cut down the few that lay in their way and then turned to face those who dared attack.  
  
Galdar found himself with a few seconds free of Uruk-Hai. Taking the opportunity he returned his sword to its sheath and grabbed his Glaive. Galdar turned and striking down the oncoming enemies he returned to Falderon's side.  
  
The boys moved away from the hedge and to the other side of the Uruk- Hai leaving a trail of bodies as the ladies took out their glaives.  
  
The Uruk-Hai regrouped and moved to the side so that they wouldn't be attacked from two sides at once. Falderon, Galdar, Mitéol, and Niconiel met in the middle for the next charge. Falderon and Mitéol pulled out their bows as Galdar and Niconiel moved in front with their glaives.  
  
Side by side the two archers placed arrows on their bows and waited. With a sudden cry Galdar sprang forward, Niconiel at his side. "For the Istari!" he cried. "For the Elves!" she cried.  
  
The archers let their arrows fly. Mitéol had a second arrow on the string before the first hit. Her arrow struck right between the eyes. Falderon fired and struck in the heart. Both archers fired and killed again before Galdar and Niconiel reached the lines.  
  
One of the Uruk-Hai at the back pulled out a horn and blew a long low note. The note was cut short when Mitéol's arrow split it. It was to late. From behind them, the two archers could hear a second horn answer.  
  
Galdar reached the line with his glaive tip and speared an enemy. He spun and sliced the next. Together he and Niconiel with back-up help from Falderon and Mitéol drove the Uruk-Hai back to the hedge.  
  
The Uruk-Hai could back-up no longer. Falderon shot again. Another Uruk-Hai fell. Two rushed out to overpower Galdar. On impulse Galdar leapt back to avoid a stab. Ducking to avoid another he spun and with the butt of his axe he blocked again. Galdar turned back and knocked one over. A swing from the other knocked the glaive out of his hand. Behind him the Uruk-Hai was on his feet again. Swiftly, as he jumped over sword from behind he grabbed his sword. A third Uruk-Hai came forward. Holding the sword upside- down he plunged it backwards, through the attacker. The third Uruk-Hai raised its sword. Galdar gripped the sword properly with his other hand and sliced the enemy in front of him in half. The third Uruk-Hai lunged forward and started to bring his sword down.  
  
Falderon and Mitéol noticed at the same time and both shot. The two arrows met halfway into the Uruk-Hai's head as it thrust forward. The blow fell a foot short.  
  
All the Uruk-Hai simultaneously charged forward surrounding the two friends. Falderon fired one last shot and turned to see who had answered on the horn. It was the Southrons and the elephant charging forward into battle.  
  
Taking Mitéol by the arm he turned her to see the Southrons who were running as fast as they could to keep-up with the walking elephant.  
  
Turning quickly he pulled Mitéol into the trees. He dove into some long grass. Gently he pulled her down beside him.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked very annoyed. "We can't just leave them. "No, I know, but you don't just charge an elephant with 40 enemies behind it! You'd be trampled." Replied Falderon quietly.  
  
The elephant bellowed and it ran passed them. The Southrons followed without noticing. Silently Falderon rose and Mitéol followed. Slowly and without a sound, as elves (and Istari) can well do, they crept to the edge of the woods. They strung their bows. The elephant was now almost at the Uruk-Hai. The Southrons close behind it.  
  
The two archers fired and sprang forward. Two of the Southrons at the back fell dead. Falderon and Mitéol fired at the elephant's backside to make it turn. It was now trampling through the Uruk-Hai leaving a trail of crushed bodies.  
  
Galdar and Niconiel were staying back to back now. They were waiting for enemies to come to them and therefore they had the advantage. Only the Southrons had bows so they were safe until they arrived. Galdar grabbed his dagger. An Uruk-Hai was running forward, sword poised to come down on his head. Galdar plunged the dagger into its skull and kicked it backwards. It fell and did not rise. Reaching for his glaive Galdar looked up. He saw the elephant charging. He swung to see if he would catch an enemy off guard. They were to far.  
  
The Southrons turned after seeing the elephant get hit. The elephant, now right in front of Galdar turned to. It trampled out another way leaving a second trail. Falderon strung another arrow to distract the elephant. As it passed the Southrons on one side he passed on the other. When it had almost reached Mitéol he fired.  
  
Enraged by this constant annoyance he turned again. Thinking that the Southrons had fired it trampled through them. Their armour was no match of its weight so it left another trampled line.  
  
Falderon ran lightly back to Mitéol's side. Together they ran off into the forest. Startled the Southrons looked at the Uruk-Hai and turned to follow Mitéol and Falderon.  
  
Niconiel threw her glaive at an Uruk-Hai, killing it and the one behind it. She grabbed her sword. Galdar sprang forward two steps and swinging his glaive he struck one. It fell dead. With the butt of his glaive he knocked another to the ground. Spinning quickly he sliced off the head of another. With the back of her sword Niconiel struck an Uruk-Hai that had come between her and Galdar. She cut off the head of a second. Quickly she dove to avoid a swing from the third that separated them. Turning Galdar killed the one that Niconiel had struck as the third fell to Niconiel's sword. There were only fifteen Uruk-Hai left.  
  
Mitéol paused inside the forest long enough to put her bow back on the quiver. Falderon did likewise. They ran to a row of large rocks piled like a short cliff. With their backs to this the stopped. Falderon pulled out a throwing knife. He only had seven arrows left. Mitéol got her glaive. She only had two arrows left.  
  
Out of the forest twenty meters away the Southrons ran. The Elf and the Istari could hear the elephant forcing a way though the trees. Falderon's knife killed a Southron with a bow. He grabbed and threw a second. Before it had killed its target he was throwing a third, and a fourth. They were within ten meters now.  
  
Mitéol stood glaive out. Falderon balanced his and threw it. The leader of the Southrons fell dead with the glaive still half way out of him. Falderon turned to face the oncoming enemies with his sword.  
  
" Gil-Galad," Falderon heard from beside him as the beautiful Mitéol sprang forward, glaive shining. She ducked as an arrow flew over her head and she cut off a Southron's leg. He fell with a cry. Falderon was at Mitéol's side now and sprang on the fallen enemy, putting him out of his misery. Then stooping to get the sword of the dead Southron he slashed at the sword of a Southron trying to stab him.  
  
Running back the ledge Falderon blocked with one sword and stabbed with the other. A Southron came in front of him and he looked in time to see a second come behind him. He raised his sword and brought it crashing down as he moved back to avoid a slash. At the same time he blocked high and thrust back. Then blocking with both swords he turned to slash with one. Jumping over a slash from in front he swung high and dropped the sword to mid high at the last second. The Southron stopped in mid swing and fell as Falderon's superior sword cut through the enemy's armour. Turning, Falderon had just enough time to duck and roll out of the way of a hard slash. He jumped up with the second sword above his head to block another slash from over him. The Elf prince swung both swords at the same time cutting the enemy in three pieces.  
  
Falderon charged forward and stabbed the only Southron within ten meters of him. He threw the second sword at the nearest enemy and put his in its sheath. The young elf then turned and jumping, he grabbed hold of the ledge and swung up.  
  
Mitéol charged as a few more Southrons left the forest. She could now see the elephant.  
  
Falderon now took advantage of his new position. He gripped his bow and looked to see how many Southrons remained unfought. There was the elephant, a bowman, and thirty swordsmen. He had seven arrows, a spear, a dagger, and a sword. Falderon strung an arrow and fired as Mitéol killed two more in her charge. Arrow after arrow he fired until all his arrows had been shot. He removed his empty quiver and hung his bow on a tree to make it easier to move. Falderon stole a swift glance at the bowman who was watching Mitéol and reaching for an arrow. Mitéol had not seen him.  
  
"Elendil!" He cried leaping from the ledge, and cutting a Southron down the middle. He hit the ground running and cut down a second Southron as he ran. The bowman was now aiming, the elephant was charging Mitéol, and there were three Southrons around her to. 'I will not be able to save her unless.'  
  
He dove. The bowman shot. The world around him seemed to go into slow motion. Swinging his sword as he flew, he killed one of the three enemies around Mitéol. The arrow was coming fast. It bit deep into his side and stopped. Falderon cried out in pain. Blood trickled from the wound. He landed hitting his head on the foot of another Southron who turned to finish him. Mitéol killed the last of the three charging Southrons and threw her glaive.  
  
Meeting it's mark the glaive saved Falderon but at a great cost. Falderon painfully tried to get up, but it was to late. With a great bellow the elephant struck Mitéol with its trunk. She flew headfirst into a tree. As she hit she fell limply to the ground and didn't move.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! Anne!!!" screamed Falderon. Everyone froze at the cry accept Falderon. Taking up his spear, he aimed and with all his strength he threw it. Two of the Southrons beside the elephant stood motionless, just watching. The spear left his hand and flew strait into the eye of the huge animal and through it's brain. It fell dead on the still motionless men killing them. There were now fifteen swordsmen and a bowman that remained unchallenged.  
  
Galdar and Niconiel were still back to back, now both fighting with swords. There were ten Uruk-Hai left. They heard of the Falderon leaping from the cliff and being shot. They also head the bellow of the elephant and heard the cry of Falderon's complete misery. Now they felt the ground shake from the fall of the elephant. They knew that they had to get there fast.  
  
Still no one moved. Falderon's face no longer showed the pain of his wound. His face now showed terrible anger. Falderon reached down and snapped the arrow in his side. Then some sense came back into him. He dropped the broken arrow. The anger passed. For a moment his face showed nothing. He stooped and picked up his sword, whipped it, and placed it in the sheath. The elf knew that if he attacked in anger he would surly fall. He walked slowly over to Mitéol's beautiful body. His whole mood changed to utter sorrow.  
  
One of the Southrons took a slow step towards him, saw the elf's face, and looked down. Kneeling beside the cold body he wept. Several minutes passed and the elf prince still held her body. Then the sound of the battle on the other side of the woods came to them.  
  
Slowly and sympathetically the bowman strung an arrow. Falderon heard the bow being pulled back. His expression didn't change but now he was alert and ready to take up his sword again. There was a twang and Falderon leaped sideways. The arrow stood shaking where Falderon had knelt.  
  
Slowly Falderon rose, and drew his sword. Blood now covered the grass and all of Falderon's side. Tears still lay in his eyes. Five close Southrons started to move towards the mesmerized elf. Still he didn't move. They came faster and started to jog. There were sounds of a charge on the other side of the woods. The Southrons drew near.  
  
Without a warning Falderon lunched himself at a Southron striking. Two fell dead. He faked left and ran right stabbing another and killing the fourth with his dagger. The last charged and was slain by Falderon's sword being held out. Ten remained.  
  
There was a cry from the forest and Falderon Could see five Uruk-Hai fleeing towards him, followed closely by Galdar and Niconiel. Falderon hid behind a large rock. An Uruk-Hai ran by and he killed it grabbing its shield. He watched another fall to Galdar's sword. Turning quickly he stopped another Southron's sword with the shield. He swung high but was blocked as Niconiel dispatched another. Falderon thrust the tip of the shield through his opponent. Then seeing the bowman aiming again, at Galdar this time, he launched the shield at the bowman. The shield smashed through the bow and killed the bowman.  
  
At the same time Galdar saw an Uruk-Hai charging Falderon. Whipping out his dagger again he stabbed a Southron and jumped to avoid a swing. Still in his jump, Galdar threw the dagger. The charging Uruk-Hai fell dead beside a startled Falderon. Niconiel dispatched another enemy as Galdar landed and engaged with the closest opponent. Galdar stabbed and fell to avoid a stab. Rolling out of the way, he rose and swiftly sliced off the Southron's head.  
  
Falderon's sword was thrown from his hands by the solid of an Uruk- Hai. His wound was now poring blood, because of the exercise. He was getting weak. Niconiel sliced off another head as Falderon grasped his dagger. She saw his spear still living in the eye of the elephant. She grabbed it and looked around, there were no enemies near. Niconiel saw her brother slice an arm off the Uruk-Hai and leave the dagger in the enemy's side. She saw him get knocked to the ground and grope to get up. The Uruk- Hai raised its sword high.  
  
"Craig, brother!" she called and tossed the spear to him. He caught it and was knocked down again while dodging the sword. He steadied it on the ground and as the Uruk-Hai lunged forward he dropped it. The Uruk-Hai fell on him dead. The spear lay in its throat. Niconiel killed the last Uruk-Hai and Galdar split a Southron down the middle.  
  
Falderon painfully rolled the Uruk-Hai off of him and got up. Blood spurted from the wound. Galdar disarmed a Southron but did not have tome to finish him before another came. Niconiel killed one, so did Galdar. The unarmed one ran towards Falderon who was also disarmed.  
  
"This one is for my beloved Mitéol," he yelled. Turning sideways he raised his leg and kicked the Southron in the chest. The enemy was stopped and winded. Falderon jumped and scissor kicked him in the face. The attacker fell. Falderon broke the Southron's neck and killed him. Falderon ran to the body of the fallen Mitéol. "She's dead," said Galdar quietly. He and Niconiel piled up the bodies of the fallen enemies and retrieved their weapons. "No, wait," said Falderon with a bit of hope in his voice. "I saw her breath." He placed his hand over her heart. There was a faint pulse but she had a bad concussion. Falderon looked around. He saw clover all over the ground. He rose and found some not covered with blood. He pulled off several stems. "Athelas," he said, "king's foil." Chewing the stems quickly, he returned to her body. He placed the chewed clover in her mouth and made her eat it. He checked her pulse again. There was none!  
  
Falderon placed one hand firmly on her chest and the other on her head where it was bleeding, and the concussion was.  
  
"Denalatov, las to beth nyn. Ovair nung galad. En lo nung eama galad." He spoke clearly in elvish. Falderon checked her pulse again. It was back, but very weak. He looked at the cut. Falderon could see the outline of the crack under her smooth skin disappearing. He removed his ring and placed it on her finger beside hers. This would give her strength. Both the ruby on his and the moonstone on hers were still glowing.  
  
"Denalatov, las to beth nyn. Ovair nung galad. Mitéol, en lo nung eama galad." He repeated strongly, poring all his power, strength, and most of his immortality into her. Falderon watched as the veins in her head came together and the skin healed. All that was left was a white scar. Again he checked her heartbeat. IT beat strongly now. The clover that was left he chewed and made her eat.  
  
Mitéol opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. "How do you feel?" asked Galdar quietly. "Fine," she answered slowly. "But I don't remember past hearing someone call 'Elandil.' What happened?" "It is fine now, forget the past, we will soon all be safe in Middle-Earth, dear Mitéol." Falderon reached down and hugged her gently. A moment passed. A trickle of blood from Falderon fell in her hand. He collapsed his eyes closed. 


	8. The Iron Mountains

The Iron Mountains  
  
The brothers looked up at the mountains from their hiding place. There was another flash of flame part way up the closest mountain.  
  
"That's not where any of the enemy's caves are. There must be some sort of attack," said Balin. "Let's check it out." The youngest brother rose and looked for the closest spot to hide. It was about a furlong away. Balin looked around for enemies. There were none. "It's clear, common," He hissed.  
  
The three brothers rose and looked over and staying low they ran from rock to rock 'till they reached the hiding spot. The air smelled foul. They repeated this several times. The air was thick, and full of ash now. They couldn't see the sky through the thick black clouds of smoke.  
  
They reached the edge of the hills. There were no more places to hide, just black ash-covered dirt. "Now what, how do we find it?" asked Balin. "Climb slowly and cautiously 'till we find the source of the light, I guess," Gith answered.  
  
There they waited, and watched. They could see no movement. The dwarves knelt almost unmoving for five minutes. Still nothing. It was ten minutes before Gloith heard something. There was a scuffling sound. A band of ten Orcs ran by and up the mountain. One Growled as it ran, " come, elves escape, Morzak wants them dead or alive."  
  
"Come on," whispered Gith, "follow them." They rose quickly and silently followed the Orcs. You might expect that the higher that you get than the better the air would be. It was not so. It seemed to the dwarves that as they climbed the dryer and fouler the air got.  
  
The hill got steeper and the brothers were getting tired. Their mouths were so dry that it hurt to breath. There was a bitter sent in the air and the dwarves didn't know how long they could keep going at this speed.  
  
Determined to keep the Orc band in sight, they sped up. They were climbing towards a little ravine about halfway up the mountain. The Orcs had still not seen them. As the Orcs rose over the crest of the ravine the dwarves were about to stop and give up. They got to the top of the crest and looked down panting heavily.  
  
The ravine was small and well hidden. If they had not run right up to it than they would probably not have seen it. In the ravine there were lots of rocks. The whole ravine was protected from the wind and ash so the air was much cleaner down there. There even looked as if there had been trees there recently but now all that was left was the smouldering stumps and charred trunks lying on the ground. There was a pile of rocks in the middle of the ravine but that was the only noticeable out of place thing. As the brothers looked down at the dried streambed that ran through the ravine they stopped to catch their breath and find out where the Orcs were now.  
  
They knelt on the ash covered black ground and watched the motionless ravine. Nothing moved so they kept watching. Accept for the burnt, smouldering trees there was no sign of life in this deserted and forbidding land. They kept watching but when nothing happened they rose and entered the ravine. It was not large or very long, but it was very deep.  
  
"Well they didn't leave this place so that means, it's here. The 'Star- Gate' or whatever you call it. We'd better hurry for it looks like they have found it first," said Balin "Right, common, lets search this place for caves. Gloith, take that side, Balin the other, I'll take the middle and we'll work our way together," said Gith without any hope or enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
It was not long before Gith found an opening under the pile of rocks. It was small, only big enough for one person to crawl along at a time.  
  
"Here," he said excitedly. "I've found something." He crawled in and his brothers soon followed. The tunnel was short and came to a solid wall. On the ground to the left there was a crack big enough for two small people to slip through. There was a red light coming from inside it. Gith half climbed, half fell down and called softly to his brothers. They fell to the floor beside him and looked up. They were now in a tunnel with smooth walls carved. It was big enough for five horses to ride abreast.  
  
They looked down the tunnel. Not far off it forked into two separate tunnels. The one on the right had a light blue substance across the path. Is reflected the light of torches that lined the walls and it shimmered like water. From the tunnel on the left there came the sounds of battle.  
  
"To the left," said Gloith slightly to loud for comfort in this spooky tunnel. The brothers jogged around the corner of the tunnel. It turned sharply left at first but was only a short way before it cut sharply right. At the corner was a guardroom with a well. By this time all sounds down the hall had ended with the shrill cry of an Orc. The hall around the corner was strait. The floor was almost completely covered in Orc bodies and black blood but there was no sign of any elves. The dwarves walked slowly and cautiously down this hall.  
  
There were several rooms. The first was the armoury, and the second held closets each labelled in strange symbols unknown to the dwarves. The others were all empty save the last. It was at the end of the hall. There was still there was no movement save that of the light that the torches gave out. The three brothers approached the room as quietly as they could but the sound of their heavy boots echoed loudly down the whole set of tunnels.  
  
"Where are the elves?" asked Balin as they approached the closed door at the end of the hall. Gith turned the handle slowly.  
  
He was flung back as it was suddenly flung outwards. Four elves stood in the open doorway with arrows pointing at the three startled dwarves.  
  
"Here are the elves," said the tallest. "Drop your weapons!" 


End file.
